goldensunfandomcom-20200223-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. User:E Master500 The user page I added was blanked by the author. Clarinet Hawk (talk · ) 15:56, 2 July 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, umm, I think we're only supposed to start talking here if we disagree with it being deleted. Ah well, I don't really care. All that guy ever did was edit his user page a couple of times, and it wasn't anything to write home about (although I do think it could be a little rude to just nominate someone's user page for deletion, even under the circumstances, but like I said I really don't care). Anyways, I doubt we'll be seeing him around anytime soon. Oh, and welcome to GSU, Clarinet! The world's hungriest paperweight 16:48, 2 July 2008 (UTC) Pokemon Jupiter Version We really need to start enforcing some sort of fanon/fandom policy on this site. I think we're being a little to forgiving on some pages. Anyways, I nominated this page for deletion because of the obvious.Zabbeth 20:00, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :You can be certain I'd delete any junk and vandal pages like that whenever I glance at this site and its Recent Changes. That misguided page aside, though, can you explain what pages on this wiki you're talking about as being "a little too forgiving" with the fanon/fandom content? Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 21:29, 15 December 2008 (UTC) *Garet's Kitchen *Golden Sun Odyssey *Golden Sun Syndicate *The Adepts of Weyard And that's just some of them. It's all fanon/fandom. The only one I don't really have a problem with is Temple of Kraden, and that's because the person who created that site is also responsble for creating this site, I think, wasn't it Draco? Anyways, I thought fanon/fandom was not allowed on wikis. Don't get me wrong, I'm not trying to be an ass about this but we do need to uphold the rules don't we? But who am I to talk, there's a rule against walkthroughs but I through a bunch in on their respective pages and nobody had a problem with them. I think I just confused myself, my mind's kind of in a jumble now. Anyways, I think I got my point across.Zabbeth 21:56, 15 December 2008 (UTC) :I think Draco was only the first GSU user to be awarded Bureaucratship after somebody else did the actual starting of the wiki. Anyway, I'm led to believe that Wikia wikis in general have some degree of liberty over fanon-based content in their articles. I've looked and found that Wookiepedia the Star Wars wiki has an article on the fansite TheForce.net, while Bulbapedia the Pokemon wiki has an article on the fansite Serebii.net. Which means I think the "rules" technically don't prevent us from having those fansite pages there. (Though it might be worth considering merging all those pages into a List of GS Fansites or something...) Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:23, 15 December 2008 (UTC) Actually there is a List of Golden Sun fansites, which is where I found all these pages. What we could do is delete the fansite articles and convert the list page into a page of URLs leading to their respective sites. Sound good?Zabbeth 14:14, 16 December 2008 (UTC) :Yeah sure, though I'll make sure it's not just a list of URLs and make a short description of each site on the page, of course. ^_^ Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 22:15, 16 December 2008 (UTC) List of Djinn Ok, I totally understand why the article was selected for deletion, but I only started it because I saw that it was requested. I would still say that it's useful to have a list all in one place and it certainly isn't hurting anything. Jozcoz 15:21, 26 June 2009 (UTC) True but we do already have have this template. Which in it self is kind of a list of Djinn. Either way I do not have final say, Erik will attend to this when he gets here.Zabbeth 15:38, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Yes, but there's also details of where they can be found, what they do in battle... This could potentially become a highly detailed article Jozcoz 16:04, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :Thing is, the details of where they can be found and what they do in battle are already in detailed lists of the Djinn of each element: List of Venus Djinn, List of Mars Djinn, List of Jupiter Djinn, and List of Mercury Djinn, and each of those pages are plenty large by themselves already. Don't forget Golden Sun DS coming up, also; it might have a lot of new Djinn, and they would further add to and develop the four lists of Djinn by elements into even larger articles. It's for that reason that merging the four articles into one master list would make the page unnecessarily huge, the way I see it. The only thing that needs work right now, then, is the Djinn article itself and how it links to the four lists of Djinn by element. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:18, 26 June 2009 (UTC) List of Djinn Yes, but there's also details of where they can be found, what they do in battle... This could potentially become a highly detailed article Jozcoz 16:02, 26 June 2009 (UTC) True but we also already have this, this, this, and this. Putting all that info on one page would be way too much for one article. Plus with GSDS coming it could possibley grow to an undesirable size and create one big cluttered mess.Zabbeth 16:53, 26 June 2009 (UTC) :...Hot diggity, Zabbeth. You just read my mind. O_O Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 17:20, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Template:Class series for Isaac Note this was a mistake in placement (sorry for being new) but i saw Eric's Template:Class series and had the idea of making one for each character; for example Issac would be: I thought it would be a good idea to attach one of these to each character played ingame, so newcomers would know who gets what when they look up a character. If we can move the template, there is nothing there right now (except the deletion notice I added) but I don't know how to delete yet (and I don't know if there is a moving option yet). Thanks! Zari01 02:47, November 13, 2009 (UTC) :Well, only sysops like me can Delete, but any user that is signed in like you can Move a page. ^_^ :Thinking about this, it doesn't seem like a good idea to have it posted on any page other than the Character page itself. First of all, the whole class system of Golden Sun games isn't that cut and dry: While those are the class series Isaac is most "at home" at, those aren't the only classes he can have. Of the Seer class series that Mia can have all the way up to Oracle level, for example, Isaac can be in this class series too, but only starting with the Shaman level and ending with the Druid level - those are neither the earliest nor the latest stages in the Seer class series. So how would one be able to appealingly represent in the template above that Isaac can access a small part of the Seer class series but not all of it? That makes me think that rather than creating templates of each character's available classes, just create straight tables in the playable character section of each main character, and then we can try to more easily improve their layout and presentation over time. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:54, November 13, 2009 (UTC) toothbrush the tooth brush page was a joke thing to lighten up this wili so pls keep one little tiny joke pls :Uh, heh, it's not like this wiki's all severe like Wikipedia to begin with, since I write things like how the solution to getting through the Sea of Time "revolves" around the volcanoes quite literally. The wiki IS aiming to be entirely reliable without wrong or irrelevant information, though, so I had to delete the toothbrush, sorry. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 04:43, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Master List of Djinn Master List of Djinn The list offers a neat list of all Djinn and by what point they're available. Removing the list would mean having to have 4 pages open at the same time. Each of these also do not reference one another in a way this list does. Frankly, the Master List of Djinn is quite possibly one of the three most informative, spoiler-free sections of pages on this entire Wiki. Next to both quick walkthroughts. It's short and to the point, it allows for a clear oversight that doesn't have you frantically check 4 tabs in fear of having missed anything. If anything, I think this page is more important than the Venus/Mercury/Jupiter/Mars Djinn pages. At least this one doesn't dwell on minutiae most fans won't give a crap about, nor does it scare you off with a wall of text. Calling this page redundant is quite possible the most ridiculous notion I've ever seen on a Wikia page. 02:47, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks. It kind of didn't occur to me that there even was a candidate for deletion tag on the page, so I should take that down. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 03:32, November 3, 2010 (UTC) well, I added the tag (only yesterday), but to be fair, the reason I did so was threefold 1- it was rather redundant (I never said it was actually redundant, and if that's the most ridiculous notion you've every heard on a wiki, then you've either not been many wikis or were selectively reading my comment) 2- it is almost totally orphaned, with a grand total of one link and, 3- the page is of poor quality, which, as I can plainly see by the text that scrolls off the side of the screen, has not been addressed. to be clear: I don't actually want the page deleted- just reformatted to address the three issues I raised, I only used the delete template because there is no cleanup template that I could find. Slax01 06:50, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :Huh, well a cleanup template is certainly warranted then. Erik Jensen (Appreciate me here!) 07:01, November 3, 2010 (UTC) In my personal view I have to agree that other pages achieve the function of this article, and its only merit lies in bringing those functions (namely location and element) together into one reference. While practical it is orphaned, and the only solution is really to aggressively link it to many of the walk-through type articles. I can spruce it up in terms of format but the problem does lie in its general redundancy, as Slax proposed. Also, maybe it would be less cumbersome to navigate if the page was split into an article for each game? As the third title's list would add an excessive amount of length to the article among other things, in my opinion. [[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 20:30, November 5, 2010 (UTC) :Alright, that's finished... The whole checkpoint thing from the original version is kind of awkward now IMO, but I'll change it based on feedback.[[User:Caasi|'Caasi']] 21:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC)